The Shinigami of the Leaves
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: the night of the scroll incident, Naruto tapped into Kyubis chakra wich brought Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi Shihōin to the Naruto world. Now Naruto must help the two Shinigami women learn to survive in his world while trying to become Hokage and a shinigami. rated M for safty.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay people, here's the first chapter of my new story i hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking/ Zanpakuto talking"_

**"Jutsu/Shinigami technique"**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach, though I really wish I did.**

It was a cool night in the village Konoha, however, all the shinobi were running around like crazy. Earlier that night the Kyubi Jinchurikki had snuck into the Hokages office and stole the forbidden scroll of sealing which held some of the village's secret and powerful jutsu.

While the shinobi were franticly searching, the culprit, one Naruto Uzumaki, was sitting in a clearing, a giant scroll open next to him, as he practiced one of the many jutsu.

"Come on work damn it, work," he chanted while holding his right arm with his left while channeling chakra into his hands.

While Naruto may not be as smart as some people when it came to things, he was a genius when it came to the shinobi arts, especially with Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, and Fuinjutsu.

To everyone around him, Naruto was the idiot who couldn't do anything. However, to a few people, who included Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage, his father's last remaining student Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, and his mother's three students Genma Shiranui, Hayate Gekkō, and Yūgao Uzuki, Naruto was a master shinobi, not because of his skills, but because of his ability to deceive people.

Currently, he was working on a move that Kakashi had developed, but didn't want to teach him yet, the chidori. He had easily learned the shadow clone, exploding shadow clone, and shadow shuriken jutsu, and now was just passing the time until Mizuki.

After Mizuki had told him about the 'makeup exam' Naruto had gone to the old man and told him his plan for catching him, which was to wait for Mizuki to do something stupid and slip up.

A few minutes later, the bushes to his left rustled causing him to turn around expecting Mizuki, only to come face to face with Iruka. "_Fuck, this was not suppose to happen."_

_(BLEACH UNIVERSE)_

Suì-Fēng the Captain of the 2nd Division, Commander of the Onmitsukidō, and Corp Commander of the Executive Militia was in a bad mood.

Why you might ask, well first, three Lieutenants, including her own idiot of a subordinate, had just been defeated single handedly by one of the ryoka, without his Zanpakutō. Then before she could do anything about it, she was pulled of off the side of the cliff by Yoruichi Shihōin, her former mentor.

Second, Yoruichi had easily beaten her men without so much a blinking and then had the audacity to tell her that she had weaker since she left.

The final thing that pissed her of, is when she pulled out a new technique she was developing only for the woman in front of her to perform the same technique and call it Shunkō.

With an angry growl at the fact that her mentor and ideal had hidden this move from her and left her alone for years, she attacked. When both women collided they were engulfed in a bright flash of light.

_(NARUTO UNIVERS)_

Thing had suddenly gone from bad to worse, first Iruka shows up thinking that he had stolen the scroll, which he kind of did had the old man not known about the theft.

After that Mizuki arrives and pins Iruka to the wall of the abandon shack with kunai before shouting that he was the kyubi no kitsune which had attacked the village fifteen years ago.

Now, Naruto had known about the fox for a long time, he also knows that his mom was the Jinchurikki before him and that his dad had sealed the fox into him.

Despite knowing all of that, he still hates when people refer to him as the fox. As Mizuki continues to rant about him killing hundreds and being the fox, Naruto subconsciously taps into the fox's power, which swirled around him before a bright flash of light blinds the clearing.

As the light died down, Naruto was the first to see two girls about his age slowly trying to get up.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, completely forgetting about Mizuki at the sight of the two women in front of him.

The first was a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair which is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She was wearing a black sleeves outfit which didn't cover her back and was wearing traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

The second was a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair which was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes.

Naruto simply stared at the two women before hearing a low whistling headed straight for the shorter of the two women. On instinct the blonde boy rushed over and shielded the girl from the large shuriken which struck him in the left shoulder, supriseing the people in the clearing, but none more so than the woman he saved.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked with a pained smile, snapping everyone out of their shock.

"You can see me?" the girl asked, more shocked at the fact that he could see her then the fact he had saved her.

"That's a stupid question, of course I can see you, otherwise I wouldn't have saved you," he grinned before coughing up a little blood.

"Then why did you save me?" she asked as he pulled the shuriken out of his shoulder and throwing it away.

"I don't really know, my body just moved out of instinct," he said standing up and turning around. "I don't know who you are or how you got here, but I won't let someone get hurt for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

As he was talking a strange pressure began filling the clearing, causing everyone to stiffen, but none more so than Mizuki who was the focus point of the pressure.

"I promise, that as long as I breathe I won't let anyone hurt you," he said as a wakizashi appeared in his hand while he glared at Mizuki. "Now, raise your head and roar, Kyubi."

At his words both women stared shocked at him as the wakizashi glowed blood red. When the glow vanished, everyone stared in shock at the sight, but none more so than the one he protected.

The wakizashi had shrunk down and split into a pair of identical black and red gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on the middle finger of each hand with the blades being about twice as long as the normal length of his fingers. (AN: just think of Suì-Fēng's shikai just in a red and black color and on both his hands instead of one.)

With a burst of speed, that only the two women were able to follow, Naruto appeared behind the traitor and slashed him across the back with his left hand, causing a black fox outline to appear, before slashing the same spot with his right hand, causing the fox glowed red before Mizuki dropped dead. (AN: think of suzumabachis Nigeki Kessatsu, just with a fox instead of a butterfly.)

With a small satisfied grin on his face, the blonde Jinchurikki jumped down and landed in front of the girls before the blades returned to their wakizashi form and he fainted.

Naruto suddenly appeared in a field next to a man with red hair, black pants and a purple shirt who was lying on the ground with a straw hat covering his face.

"Yo, bout time you got here, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," he said gaining a confused look from the blonde.

"Who are you, and were the hell am I?" the blonde asked as the man stood up and looked at him with cauldron blue eyes.

"Well to answer your first question, my name is," the man said getting a weird look from the blonde. "I guess you didn't hear it did you?" he sighed at the negative response.

"Well I wasn't really expecting you to hear my name," he scratched his head with a bored look on his face. As for your second question, we're in your mindscape, and before you ask I am not the Kyubi, I am your zanpakutō spirit."

"What the hell is a zanpakutō, and how the hell did you get here anyways?" the Jinchurikki asked skeptically.

"A Zanpakutō is a sword unique to Shinigami," he said causing the boys eyes to widen. "Even though the shinigami of your world is different form the two women you save, his power reacted to their presence and when you risked your life to save theirs, it caused your zanpakutō to appear."  
"Ok, but that doesn't explain how you got here," Naruto glared.

"Zanpakuto are sentient beings. The Zanpakutō's name is also the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the person who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's," he said with a smirk at the look of understanding that appeared on the boy's face.

"Alright, but what did you mean when you said those girls presence influenced you or something?" he ask.

"Those two women are both shinigami from another dimension, how they got here exactly is a mystery, but when you tapped into Kyubis chakra it acted as a beacon and brought them here," he said as if it were obvious, causing a small tick mark to appear in the boys head.

"Okay, so why am I here?" the blonde asked

"Don't know really?" the spirit responded while picking his nose, causing the blonde to face fault. "You blacked out after using my power instinctively and were taken to the hospital by those two women and your sensei."

"So does that mean I can leave?"

"Of course, it's your mind after all dumbass," the spirit said in a bored tone only to get punched in the face before the boy left. "I wonder if I should have told him about his hollow form, oh well, too late now I guess."

Slowly opening his eye, Naruto found himself staring up at the ceiling of his privet hospital room. Looking around he spotted the wakizashi against the left wall before looking to the right where he saw the two women sitting with their heads on his bed, sound asleep.

"It's good to see you're awake Naruto," came an old voice from the door which he recognized as the third Hokages. "We were worried there for a while."

"What happened old man," he asked getting a small chuckle from the old man.

"We were hoping you could or one of those girls could tell use, however you were out and they fell asleep before we could question them," he replied getting a nod from the boy.

"So you need me to explain what happen?" he asked sounding tiered.

"Not right now, you need to rest, tomorrow after you are rested we'll talk about what happen tonight," he said getting a nod from the boy who promptly fell asleep again.

**thank you for reading and please review. also welcome back to school everyone, my first week is already over and I have yet to decide if I hate it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay people, here's the next chapter of my new story i hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking/ Zanpakuto talking"_

**"Jutsu/Shinigami technique"**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach, though I really wish I did.**

The sun was slowly rising over the village of Konoha, and creeping into all the windows facing its general direction, especially the private hospital room of the local Jinchurikki, Naruto Uzumaki.

Inside said room were three occupants, two women and the owner of the room, Naruto Uzumaki himself, "Damn sun, why can't it just die already?" the blonde boy muttered as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Oh good, you're up, how are you feeling this morning?" asked a nurse, one of the few allowed to check on him, as she entered the room with a clipboard in hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alice, how about you," he asked sitting up and looking over at the two girl sleeping in the rooms extra bed.

"I'm fine, and if you're worried about those two girls then don't be their fine, just tiered from last night's events," Alice said checking the charts. "By the way, you're free to leave after you change, however the Hokage want's you and those two to go straight to his office."

"Alright, thanks Alice," he said grabbing his cloths and going into the bathroom after giving her a small hug before she left.

After leaving the bathroom in a fresh pair of cloths, Naruto walked over to the two women and got a much better look at them compared to last night.

The first woman was relatively petite with gray eyes and black hair which had changed since the previous night; it was now shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. She was still wearing the same cloths, a black sleeves outfit which didn't cover her back and was wearing traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. As Naruto stared at her he felt a small longing in his chest and found it hard to look away.

The second woman was a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes, however she had also changed in appearance somewhat. Her long purple hair had become shoulder-length and she was now wearing the same outfit as the first woman, with a black ribbon tied around her neck.

With a small feeling of regret at waking the two sleeping beauties, Naruto gently nudge the two, who after giving small yawns slowly stretched, giving the blonde a good view of their lovely figures.

Slowly the two blinked as they looked around, before stopping and staring at each other. Without warning both screamed in surprise and jumped away from each other in surprise.

"Lady Yoruichi/Suì-Fēng, is that you?" the two women asked each other in trembling voices as they pointed at one another.

With confused looks on their faces, both pushed passed the stunned and confused boy and headed for the bathroom, only to yell in surprise at the sight that greeted them in the mirror.

"Um, excuse me, not to be rude or anything but we have to go," Naruto said, snapping the two out of their shocked states and gaining both their attention.

"Uh right sorry but who are you again?" asked the dark skinned beauty as she looked closely at him with a critical eye. "Oh yeah, now I remember, you're the kid who save us last night, what was your name again?"

"I didn't give it, and I didn't get your names," he said strapping the wakizashi to his back. "But if you don't mind the leader of the village wants to talk with us, so we can introduce each other when we see him, alright?"

Sharing a small glance, the two nodded their agreement before following the boy out the door.

Ten minutes later the three teens found themselves standing in front of an old man sitting behind a desk, with five other people standing of to the side.

"Yo old man, you wanted to see us?" the blonde haired Jinchurikki asked getting a chuckle from the man and a shocked look from both girls at the disrespect he was showing towards his village leader.

"Ah yes, thank you for coming so early you three," he said with a smile waving his hands causing four people in masks to appear in a kneeling position before leaving the room, then making some hand seals before the room glowed a light blue. "The room is sound proof now, since this is a privet meeting, now before we begin would you all introduce yourselves by name, I'll start my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am the Third Hokage."

The first person after Sarutobi was a relatively tall man with tall and spiky white hair, dark eyes, with a forehead protector covering his left eye, and a mask covering the lower half of his face. "Yo, my name is Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you," he said with a lazy wave.

The next person was a woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair which was done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. "Hay gakis, my name is Anko Mitarashi," she said while chewing on a dango stick.

Next was man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a forehead protector like a bandanna, and had senbon needle in his mouth. "The names Genma Shiranui, nice to meet you," he said in a laid back tone.

After Genma, was a man with short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes, with a forehead protector as a bandanna, and a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back. "My name is Hayate Gekkō, it's nice to meet you," he said before coughing into his hand.

The last person was a woman with purple violet, straight hair reaching down to her waist, chocolate brown eyes, and reddish-purple lipstick. She had a katana strapped to her back and tattoo on her right shoulder. "Greetings my name is Yūgao Uzuki," she said with a nod of her head.

After the older people in the room were done everyone look at the blond haired boy. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you," he said giving the two girls his infamous fox like grin, causing the smaller girl to blush, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Well, now that we have introduce ourselves, would you two please introduce yourselves and where you are from?" the old man asked the two girls.

"My name Yoruichi Shihōin, I am the ex-Head of the Shihōin Clan, ex-Captain of the 2nd Division, ex-Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, ex-Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps, and ex-Corps Commander of the Executive Militia of the Gotei Thirteen," the dark skinned beauty said truthfully.

"My name Suì-Fēng, I am Head of the Fēng Family, Captain of the 2nd Division, Commander of the Onmitsukidō, and Corp Commander of the Executive Militia of the Gotei Thirteen," the petit woman said.

At their words everyone was surprised to find that every word the two girls spoke was true by the tone of their voices and wondered what the Gotei Thirteen was.

"What are the Gotei Thirteen?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"The Gotei 13 serves as a military force within the Seireitei, which is in the Soul Society," Sui-Fēng said calmly, getting a confused look from the shinobi in the room.

"What is the Soul Society, I've never heard of such a place?" the old man asked with general curiosity.

"You probably wouldn't believe us if we told you," Yoruichi said getting raise eyebrows from the group.

"Try us," he said getting nods of agreement from the others.

Looking at each other, the two girls gave a shrug before Yoruichi began explaining. "The Soul Society is basically the afterlife or the spirit world. Sui-Fēng and I are Shinigami who lived in Seireitei which is a circular shiro in the center of the Soul Society, with four main entrances, each guarded by a Gate Guardian," she said getting strange looks from the shinobi.

"And how did you get arrive here last night?" the old man asked calmly.

"Truthfully, we don't know," Sui-Fēng said. "We were fighting in a forest and when our attacks collided we were consumed by a white light before appearing in the forest with Naruto."

"I see, and were exactly is this Soul Society located?" his eyes were narrowed at this point.

"It's located in a different dimension," Yoruichi said getting surprised looks from everyone. "And we've already tried opening a Senkaimon which is the dimensional gateway which Shinigami use to enter and leave Soul Society, but every time we go through it we end up back were we started."

"Would you mind demonstrating?" Kakashi asked raising his headband to reveal a red eye with three tomoes around the pupil.

Nodding, Sui-Fēng pulled out her wakizashi, placed it in front of her and then inserted it into thin air, causing part of the blade to vanish before turning it like a key. Suddenly, a door appears in this fashion of a traditional Japanese waiting room opened followed by the opening of another door beyond it.

Slowly, Sui-Fēng walks into the opening and vanishes into a white light before reappearing at the entrance. "See, every time we go through it we end up back at the spot we opened it at," she said stepping out of the way.

"You mind if I try?" Naruto asked before running through the door and vanishing into the light like the petit girl before reappearing a second later. "She's telling the truth, it's just on big loop in there."

"I see, well it seems you two are stuck here for the time being," he said nodding his head. "Well I can set up an apartment for you and everything later, however, I was wondering if you could tell me what happen to Naruto, you both appeared then his sword appeared and I have a feeling you two are involved in that somehow."

"It's called a Zanpakutō, or soul-cutter, it's the main weapon of the Shinigami," Yoruichi said calmly. "In the as Shinigami we are trained in four different areas, Zanjutsu: Sword fighting techniques for the Zanpakutō and the most basic fighting technique, Hakuda: A unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight, Hohō: The name for all high-speed fighting movements based on the Shunpo, and finally Kidō: Advanced spells that require strong spiritual power, Hadō and Bakudō."

"They sound like Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and a version of Shunshin," Yūgao said getting a nod from the other shinobi.

"I'm guessing those are technics here in your world?" Sui-Fēng asked getting a nod from the ninja. "Well, to answer your question as to how he got a Zanpakuto we don't know, there are ways to transfer power such as a Shinigami pierces the chest of a Human with their Zanpakutō and channels their Reiryoku through it into the Human's body, however the odd of that working a very, very low and neither of us used this meathead."

"I can answer that," Naruto said holing out his Zanpakuto. "Apparently, when the shinigami of our world sealed Kyubi inside of me, the power he used reacted to them and turned in turn gave me the power of a shinigami, at least that's the way I understood it, this idiot doesn't explain things very well."

"That would make since," Genma said scratching his chin in thought. "I would be like a wind jutsu enhancing a fire jutsu."

At this everyone stared at him with confusion written all over their faces, except for the Hokage, who had a look of understanding on his weathered old face.

"Think of it like this, the shinigamis power is like a small fir jutsu and the presence of these two is like a wind jutsu, the wind hit the fire and made it bigger, thus giving the gaki his own power," he sigh as a look of understanding appeared on everyone's face.

"Well now that those questions are answered, Naruto catch," the old man said pulling out a headband and tossing it to the blonde Jinchurikki. "Congratulations you are now an official genin of Konoha."

With a stunned look Naruto caught the headband and stared at it before a smile spread across his face and he cheered.

"Now, as for you two, as I said I can set up an apartment for you, however that's all I can do," he told the two shinigami.

"Hay, old man I have an idea," the blonde genin said getting everyone's attention. "Why not make them genin, you can put them on the same team as me, and since you said I could move into my dad's house upon becoming a genin, they can move in with me."

"I bet you just want to be closer to Sui-Fēng," Anko said in a teasing voice causing said girl and Jinchurikki to blush.

"That's not it," Naruto tried to protest. "It just that if they move in to the mansion with me, I can train them in the shinobi arts and they can train me in the shinigami arts, besides it's a big house, so there's plenty of room for all three of us."

"I still say you just want to live in the same house as Sui-Fēng," Anko said getting another blush from the two while everyone else chuckled.

After getting everything settled and giving the two shinigami their headbands, the three new genin were standing in front of a large mansion.

"Well, here we are, the Namikaze mansion, please, make yourselves at home," the blonde Jinchurikki said pushing open the gate and allowing the two women next to him enter their new home.

**hay, thanks for reading and please review just no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay people, here's the next chapter of my new story i hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking/ Zanpakuto talking"_

**"Jutsu/Shinigami technique"**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach, though I really wish I did.**

It was a warm morning in the village of Konoha, the birds were chirping, the dogs were barking, and the sounds of clashing sword were heard coming from the home of the locale Jinchurikki and his two new roommates.

"Come on Naruto, you can do better than this," Suì-Fēng said as she dogged a slash from the resident Jinchurikkis Zanpakuto.

"Well it would be a lot easier if this wasn't my Hohō training," he complained as their swords clashed, sending sparks flying.

"I told you I would get you back for that chakra training you put us through," she said dogging an overhead slash and kicking him away from her.

_Flashback_

_ After getting settled in the three shinigami shinobi headed for the back yard to begin their training._

_ "Alright you two, I'm going to begin by explaining what chakra is then we're going to start with getting use to the feel of it," Naruto said getting a nod from the two women before him._

_ "Now chakra is a form of energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Chakra is circulated throughout the body in a network called the "chakra circulatory system" which is similar to the cardiovascular system. Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible."_

_At this he put his hands together in a basic hand seal and focused as a light blue energy in the shape of flames surrounded him before disappearing._

"_That was chakra, it is made by combining physical energy which is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise with spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience."_

"_So we should be able to learn what the other has to teach fairly easy, seeing as we use spiritual energy while you mix it with physical," Yoruichi said smirking. "Meaning we just have to learn to mix the two while you work on using only spiritual energy."_

"_That's right, and one of the best ways to practice is tree climbing," he said with a twinkle in his eye which sent a shiver down the spin of both women._

_Flashback end_

After the explanation, Naruto placed gravity seals on them, while increasing the ones on him, before they got to work.

Over the following week, all three improved at a rapped pace with both girls mastering tree climbing, water walking, and the academy basics while Naruto learned Hakuda along with a few basic Hadō spells.

"I know, but I didn't think you meant this," he said as their swords struck again.

After a few more minutes of sparing, the petit shinigami was straddling the young Jinchurikkis waist with her wakizashi poised at his throat and a smirk on her face.

"Looks like I win now doesn't it?" she smirked, as she removed her blade from his throat, only to gain a surprised look as he pulled her into a kiss, which she happily returned.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" asked an amused voice, which caused both shinigami to jump before looking towards the voice and finding a smirking Yoruichi watching them.

"We were just, um," the both tried to give an excuse while blushing, which only caused her smirk to grow.

"Well, as long as you use protection, I don't think we need any kids running around just yet," she laughed as they to turn a new shade of red. "Anyways we need to get going, the academy's going to start soon and we need to be there to get our team assignments."

With a nod of their heads, both blushing teens flashed out of sight, reappearing a few minutes later with their headbands on, before all three flashed out.

A few seconds later the three teens appeared in front of the academy classroom just as Iruka arrived for the team placements.

"Morning Iruka sensei, you're late you know," Naruto grinned at the scarred chunin, who just blinked at them.

"Not as late as you are," he replied with a grin before looking at the two girls with young Jinchurikki. "By the way, we were never introduced, my names Iruka Umino it's nice to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you as well, my name is Yoruichi Shihōin and this is Sui-Fēng," Yoruichi said introducing Sui-Fēng, who gave a polite bow.

After greeting Iruka, the three shinigami entered the room and headed to the back of the class, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from the class.

"Alright everyone, thank you for coming today, I would like to congratulate all of you who passed the graduation exam," he said beaming with pride. "Now for your team placements…" he paused as one of the students stood up.

"Hold up Iruka sensei, what the hell is the dobe doing here, and who are the two hotties with him?" asked Kiba Inuzuka. He had red triangle markings on his checks and unruly black hair with a white dog next to him.

"I'm here because I passed dog breath, can't you see the headband," Naruto said before a strange pressure filled the room causing everyone except for the shinigami to fall to the ground. "As for them, it's really none of your business," as he said that a soft hand touched his shoulder causing the pressure to disappear.

"Right, now on to teams, team 1," Iruka slowly began reading of names for the different teams.

"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke simply grunted. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, black arm-guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps and a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura squealed at the news. She was wearing a red top, black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors and forehead protector.

"And Sai under Kakashi Hatake," Iruka said as Sai nodded his head with a fake smile on his face. Sai has short, black hair, black eyes, and very pale skin. He was wearing a short black jacket with red straps, a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, and a tip-less tantō on his back.

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru," Kiba smirked at his name.

"Hinata Hyūga," Hinata frowned at that. Hinata was wearing a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals.

"And Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yūhi," he said as Shino nodded his head. Shino was wearing a jacket hanging down to his knees and a hood that obstructs his face with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"Team 9 is still in rotation so team 10 will consist of Chōji Akimichi," Choji simply continued to eat his bag of chips. Choji was wearing a red suit with plated armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs.

"Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru raised his head of his arms before going back to sleep. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles.

"And Ino Yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi," he said causing Ino to grown. Ino was wearing a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath.

"Finally team 11 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto nodded his head. He was currently wearing the black ANBU style pants with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining which flare out into ragged ends over his bare chest.

"Sui-Fēng," she smiled and gave Naruto a small kiss on the cheek, getting a glare from Hinata. She was wearing her normal Onmitsukidō uniform, which had no sleeves or back, she had also added a fitted mesh body suit.

"And Yoruichi Shihōin under Yūgao Uzuki," at this Yoruichi nodded with a grin on her face. She was wearing the same thing as Sui-Fēng, just with the addition an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder.

After he was done calling the teams the door opened to reveal a woman with purple violet, straight hair reaching down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes, and reddish-purple lipstick. She was wearing the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back.

"Team 11 if you would please follow me," she said leading the three shinigami out of the academy and towards one of the training grounds.

After walking for a few minutes, they four stopped outside a giant forest with a metallic fence surrounding it.

"Alright you three, welcome to training ground forty-four, or as we like to call it the forest of death," she smirked getting wide grins from them. "Now, normally this would be the part that I tell you you're not genin; however, since I have trained with you over the past week I'm proud to inform you that you are officially team 11."

"Cool, so what's our first mission sensei?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Our first mission is a simple escort mission," she said getting their attention. "Tomorrow we'll be heading for Takigakure at 7 in the morning; they just signed a treaty with use and as part of it are sending one of their shinobi to us, so it's our job to go and bring her here so I want you all to go home and pack for a weeklong trip at least."

"Yes, Yūgao sensei," they all said in unison before flashing out to get ready.

The next morning, as the sun was beginning to rise and shinobi were returning from missions, team 11 sat quietly in front of the gate as they waited for their sensei.

As Narutos watch struck seven their sensei appeared in a swirl of leaves with Anko next to her.

"Good, you three are here, are you all ready?" she asked getting nods in response. "Good, now since this is a C-rank mission, Anko will be joining us as backup, understood?" at their nods she gave the signal and all of them began walking towards Takigakure in order to retrieve the newest member of Konoha's shinobi force.

After a few hours of running the five shinobi finally reached the border between Takigakure and Konohagakure.

"Alright you guys, we'll stop here for a quick break before we continue," Yūgao said as the team stopped across a small lake from a small village.

As the group began to settle down for a quick break, the two shinigami captions tensed as a low howl sounded from across the lake which was followed by screams of terror.

"Yoruichi, you don't think…" Sui-Fēng was cut off as the dark skinned shinigami grabbed Narutos hand and began running across the lake.

"What the hell's gotten into her?" Anko asked as the rest of the group began following the two.

"That howl a minute ago, that was a hollow cry," the petit shinigami said only to get confused looks from the two. "Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Though how they got to this world is the real question."

As the three continued to run across the lake, the goddess of flash appeared in the center of the village with the Jinchurikki.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked looking over at a humanoid creature with several fish-like features which was slowly swallowing what looked like an old man.

"That's a Hollow a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Though how they got to this world is the real question."

"So what do we do about it?" the blonde Jinchurikki asked glancing between the Hollow and the flash goddess.

"We don't do anything, you take it out," she said supriseing him.

"What do you mean me?" he asked as she smirked.

"Shinigami train to fight and purify hollows, so think of this as practice," she said pushing him forward which caught the hollows attention.

With a low roar the hollow charged at Naruto, who pulled out his wakizashi as he dogged the creature while slashing it across the arm before it sent him flying into a house with a roar.

"_What the hell, I cut it and act like nothing happen," _he though as he jumped over the creature and slashed it across the back before it hit him with its tail. _"Damn this is a pain in the ass, how am I suppose to beat it?"_

"_Why not aim for the mask,"_ suggested a lazy voice inside of his head.

"_What the hell do mean attack the mask?"_ Naruto asked as he dogged another attack before seeing the other three appear next to Yoruichi.

"_I mean that you should be able to win if you attack the white mask on his face,"_ his Zanpakuto said as if it were obvious.

"_Oh yeah, what's next, you finally going to tell me your name?"_ he asked dogging another attack.

"_Sure why not, for my Shikai release all you have to say is, raise your head and roar, Kyubi,"_ he said lazily not really expecting his wielder to hear his name.

"_Alright then, let's do this,"_ he thought as he jumped into the air. "Raise you head and roar, Kyubi," he yelled out as his wakizashi shrunk down and split into a pair of identical black and red gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on the middle finger of each hand, shocking the two shinigami.

"He already knows Shikai?" Sui-Fēng asked as she watched Naruto slash the hollow across the face, causing it to vanish.

With a smile on his face at finally activating his shikai, Naruto headed back towards the others before darkness consumed him and he passed out into the waiting arms of Sui-Fēng.

**Here you go people, the next chapter of this story, I hope you enjoied it. thank you for reading and please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay people, here's the next chapter of my i hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"Thinking/ Zanpakuto talking"_

**"Jutsu/Shinigami technique"**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach, though I really wish I did.**

Fu was in her opinion, an ordinary kunoichi, aside from being the Jinchurikki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, until about a week ago. She had short, spiky mint green hair with an orange clip in it that matched her eye colour, which were also orange. She was wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it with her forehead protector on her right arm. She was also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back over a black Shikomizue, which she learnt from the sword itself was called a Zanpakutō.

A little over a week ago, Fu was sitting in her apartment admiring her new headband, when suddenly a strange wave of energy, which seemed to come from the direction of Konohagakure, hit her, causing the seal on her stomach to vanish and the Shikomizue to appear. Upon touching the blade, she was pulled into her mindscape, where she met a woman with bluish green hair, who began telling her about Shinigami, Zanpakuto, and Hollows.

The next day, when she told the leader of Taki, and her cousin, Shibuki about what had happened and her being rid of the Nanabi, the council of Taki decided to send her to Konoha as a peace offering and a hope for a stronger alliance.

Currently, Fu was standing in Shibukis office next to the five Konoha shinobi who were there to escort her back to Konoha.

"So you're telling me that these things, these Hollows, ate an entire village within our own borders?" Shibuki asked having just been told of what the Konoha team had run into on their way to Taki.

"Yes, they when we arrived we found one finishing its meal, so Naruto here killed it, and we found three more on the way here, which we disposed of," Yūgao said getting a worried look from the Taki leader. "But there is an easy way to kill them if you destroy their mask," this got a surprised look from the man.

"Have you informed your Hokage about this yet?" he asked looking at the Konoha shinobi.

"No we were going to inform him upon our return," Yugao said getting a nod from the man.

"Very well, then I won't keep you, and thank you for informing me about this," he said getting a nod from the Jonin before the group all bowed and left, with Fu walking with them.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking what's Konoha like?" Fu asked Naruto, as the six shinobi ran back towards Konoha, with all of Fu's things in a storage scroll.

"Well, for normal people I guess it's alright," a small smile appeared on his face. "But for us Jinchurikki, it's a lot harder than most would think," she froze at his mention of her states of being a Jinchurikki, before the rest of his words caught up with her.

"Wait you said 'us', does that mean you're a Jinchurikki to?" he smiled at her, holding up his sword.

"Yeah, of course I guess we're ex-Jinchurikki now thanks to me," at her confused look he told her everything that happened to him the night of his graduation, how he meet Yoruichi and Suifon, and how he had awakened his Shiki while fighting the Hollow.

"Wait, so you learned your Zanpakuto's name, that's amazing," she had stars in her eyes at the thought of what her Shiki would be like. "I wish I knew my Zanpakuto's name."

"Well don't worry, me and Yoruichi will be working with you on learning to use your Reiatsu when we get back to Konoha," Suifon said appearing on the other side of Naruto with a grin. "We're still trying to teach this idiot," she pointed at Naruto, who pouted, only to receive a small laugh and a kiss from the petit Shinigami caption.

"So, are you to going out or something?" she asked the two, getting a blush in response, bringing a small sad smile to her face, which didn't go unnoticed by the two.

"Yeah well, you know, I may be his first girlfriend, but it's going to be a pain when he starts looking for more," Suifon said getting a confused look from the green haired girl. "I mean he does have to go through with the CRA and everything," Fu's eyes widened at that, before a soft smile crossed her face.

"Yeah, so how about this, when we get to Konoha and get you settled in, I'll take both you and Suifon on a double date," Naruto said getting a blush and nod from both girls.

The rest of the run back to the village was peaceful, until they came across a strange sight. Standing in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by hollows were two women who appeared to be the same age as the four genin.

The first woman had dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She was wearing a white jacket with a high collar that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. She also had Zanpakutō strapped horizontally across her back. Her zanpakuto was broad and short compared to others, with a hollowed out middle, and a western-style guard, which she was holding and channeling spiritual pressure into.

The second woman had lime green hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, along with a set of goggles atop her head. Her zanpakuto was an average sized katana with a green hilt-wrapping, rectangular guard and silver sheath which was strapped to her back.

Before the shinobi could make any move to help the two, the hollows let out a loud cry before falling over dead, causing everyone to stare, except Yoruichi, who clapped as she began walking forward, catching the attention of the two women.

"Hay Neko, what are you doing here?" the green haired woman asked running over to Yoruichi

"That's what I was about to ask you Mashiro what are you doing here, and who's this?" she asked as the blonde haired woman walked up to the group.

"I don't, I just woke up here with Bel," she smiled pointing at the woman before looking at the group behind Yoruichi, her eyes landing on Naruto.

"My name is Tia Harribel," she said stretching out her hand, which Naruto shook. "What she said it somewhat true, we did wake up in a here, the only question is where here is?" she asked hoping to get some answers.

"This is the land of fire, a few hours from the village of Konoha," Naruto smiled causing a small tint of pink to appear on Harribel's cheeks. "By the way, my name's Naruto, this is Yoruichi," he pointed at the flash goddess, "Suifon," pointing at the petit shinigami, "Fu," pointing at the ex-Jinchurikki, "Yugao," the purple haired ANBU, "And Anko," the purpled haired jonin.

"It's nice to meet you all," Tia nodded her head to each of the people named.

"And my name's Mashiro Kuna," the green haired girl said happily causing Suifon's eyes to widen.

"_Yo gaki, you should invite these two back to the leaf village with you,"_ Kyubi said getting Naruto to raise his eyebrow.

"_I was already planning to Kyu, but why do you care?"_ the blonde shinigami asked his zanpakuto.

"_Because, they can both help you control your Visored and Arrancar powers,"_ he said getting a confused look from the boy.

"What the hell are Visored's and Arrancar's?" Naruto asked out loud, causing the two new girls to stiffen, Yoruichi and Suifon to raise an eyebrow, while the last three looked confused at the terms.

"Naruto, where did you hear those terms?" Yoruichi asked looking at Naruto seriously.

"Kyu, he said to ask them to help me with my new Visored and Arrancar powers," Naruto said pointing at the two new women.

"My zanpakuto said the same thing, but what are they anyways?" Fu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Visored's, or the Masked Army, their Shinigami that have acquired Hollow powers," Yoruichi said seriously, getting raised eyebrows from the two ex-Jinchurikki. "As for Arrancar's, I'm not really sure."

"Arrancar's, or Ripped Mask, their Hollows that has removed its mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers," Tia said gaining everyone's attention.

"And how do you know this?" Suifon asked slowly reaching for her zanpakuto.

"Because I am on," she said without really caring. "Of course when I woke up here my mask and hollow hole were gone, however I can still us my hallow powers, such as my resurreccion, which is the Arrancar version of the Shinigami Bankai," she said calming the shinigami-shinobi. "Though I do wonder why your zanpakuto want us to teach you."

"According to Kyu, when we became a shinigami, we also absorbed our Bijuu, which turned our Bankai into an Arrancar resurreccion," Naruto said getting wide eyes from the group.

"It also gave use hollow masks like the Visored's, of course we have to reach Shikai before we can use the hollow masks," Fu said as her zanpakuto explained the same thing as Naruto's.

"Well that would explain it, but we should probably get back to the leaf in order to test it out," Yoruichi said getting a nod from the others. "And you two are also coming, no point leaving you two out here in the wild," the Visored and Arrancar both nodded in agreement before they all began heading back to the leaf.

**Yo everyone sorry about the late update, but I have a small case of writers block on some of my stories and the block for this story just broke.**

**Naruto's harem so far: Suifon, Fu.**

**people I'm thinking of adding: Mashiro, Tia, Sunsun, ****Mila Rose,** female **Grimmjow, adult ****Nelliel, ****Unohana**, Nemu, Yugito, female Itachi, Tenten, Temari,

**********Idea's for Gaara's harem: Yoruichi, ****Hiyori, Isane, Lisa, Kiyone, Nanao, Apacci, Loly, Menoly.**

**************Thanks for reading and Please review**


End file.
